Interruptions
by Fiws
Summary: What would have happened had Leo not interrupted Ezio and Rosa on the bridge. I own nothing, genres suck. R/R


This is what would have happened with Rosa and Ezio if Leonardo hadn't been such a JERKBUTTFACE and OMGWTFINTERRUPTED.

*koff*

So, I don't own Ezio, Rosa, Assassin's Creed II (Ubisoft owns these), or Leonardo da Vinci (He sorta owns himself, I suppose. Well, I sure as heck don't own him.) Nor do I own the story of Assassin's Creed II and I can not tell you that this would have actually happened if Leo had not interrupted. This is just what I imagine happening. I'm not using anything word-for-word for the first part, really. I'm just blending the book and game together. The book (Assassin's Creed Renaissance), by the way, is AWESOME and you all need to buy it RIGHT NOW.

* * *

Rosa shook the shipping manifest teasingly and smiled. "Reach for it, tesora!"

"Rosa, this is no joke. Give it to me." Ezio said despite his flustered smile.

"Everything has its price…" She whispered into his ear, allowing him to come closer.

"Even birthday presents?"

"I don't think you will mind paying this price…" Rosa smiled, her lips nearly against Ezio's. The assassin, finally catching on, grinned at his friend and pulled her into an embrace. Rosa gladly fell into his arms. After several minutes of leaning against Ezio's warm, muscular figure, she heaved a blissful sigh. Her arm went limp, allowing Ezio to snatch the manifest.

"Hey!" Rosa laughed. "That's not fair! Anyway, that black galley is to return to Venice tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Mhmm. Sorry to ruin the surprise."

"Well, what are we still here for?" Ezio took Rosa's hand in his and started up. "Let's go celebrate! Let's see if we can find Antonio, and-"

"Antonio can wait…" Rosa said. She slipped her hand around Ezio's arm and, taking advantage of his confusion, took back the manifest. She stuffed the logbook into the front of her shirt and started walking backwards. "Come…"

Ezio stood, not quite realizing Rosa's intentions at first. They were made clear, however, when she quickened her pace and sprinted off in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" He cried.

"You have yet to pay the price, bello!" She called back to him, laughing. "Anyway, think of this as a chance to brush up on your climbing skills.

"I need no brushing! Remember our last race?" Ezio yelled to Rosa. She turned back to glare at him for a second before starting up the side of a merchant's stall.

"That was a tie!"

Ezio caught Rosa by the leg, halting her progress. She slid down the building and fell into Ezio's arms. "If you say so." He smiled down to her.

"Put me down." Rosa demanded.

"Not until you give me that manifest."

Rosa glanced down to the edge of paper sticking out of the top of her shirt. "You know where it is."

"I am a gentleman."

Both Ezio and Rosa laughed at this. "You are about as gentlemanly as I am lady-like. Now put me down and I'll give you the manifest."

Ezio obeyed and held out a hand for the logbook once Rosa was back on her feet. She bent forward to kiss the outstretched hand and wheeled off in the opposite direction. "Of course." Ezio shook his head, smiling.

Antonio stretched his sore limbs before the hot, Venetian sun. He squinted up at the sky and yawned loudly. "Have you seen Ezio today, Ugo?"

"No."

"What about Rosa?"

"I haven't seen her, either."

"I see…"

Ugo smiled absently and looked up from his cards. "Worried about your piccola?"

"She's not my piccola…and she can take care of herself." Antonio sighed. "She is not the feisty, little teenager I remember."

"Thank the Lord a thousand times for that!" Ugo laughed. He knocked on the table and pointed a finger to Franco. "Watch it, Franco. I see that card behind your back."

"Yes, I suppose. Ezio has changed her quite a bit."

"Is that good or bad?" Franco said, slipping the card back into the deck.

"Oh, good, very good." Antonio said. He trotted to-and-fro, holding his hands behind his back and frowning. "I mean, he's really brought out the tender side of her. I'm sure that we are all are glad for that. We haven't made it easy for her, you know. You remember how things used to be. I'm glad she's getting the chance to be a woman for a change. But with everything that is going on…I just think it is a bad time for her to enter into some relationship with him."

"Oh, they aren't in a relationship." Ugo waved his hand dismissively. He laid his cards out in front of him and laughed. "Ha! Thirty-one! Tancredo, you're out."

"You don't think so?" Antonio tilted his head to the side. "They've spent so much time together…"

"Ah, she's just teasing him."

"You want to put money on that?" Tancredo said, eying the pile of coins amidst the card players greedily.

"I'd wager every coin I have on that!" He laughed. "Trust me, after all the rejection I've faced…" He gestured over to the rest of the thieves out in front of him. "…after the rejection we've _all_ faced...there's no way she would just fall willy-nilly over some-"

Two figures, both laughing and panting for air, darted through the alley at that moment. One of them cried out. "Damn it, Ezio! You aren't getting the papers until you reach into my shirt!"

Ezio yelled as they rounded the corner. "I'm not reaching into your shirt until you give me my birthday present!"

A distant echo of "Reaching in _is_ your birthday present!" was followed by ringing laughter, and then silence. Ugo stared wide-eyed at the exit of the alley. His cards fell to the ground and he turned quickly to glare at Tancredo.

"That proves nothing."

"Mhmm…" Tancredo smiled. "I'll be waiting in my room for you to bring your winnings to me."

AUGH your still reading why are you still reading that was awful AUGH

I sorta got lazy with it, but I wanted to post it anyway. Just a short little filler one-shot, I spose.

I'll take this spot to sort of let you all know what is up with my stories. I'm really busy right now with school ending and everything, but oh man…the second school ends, things are gonna take off. Yay summer!

New Vampires on the Block – Yeah, it just isn't happening with this story.

Assassin's Creed stories – I have two of them, one that is nearly done and one that is being worked on.

And…that's it, really. I have some scattered Danny Phantom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Treasure Planet stories I'm mulling over, but my main focus now is the two AC stories.

So, thanks and R/R!


End file.
